


The Flames That Burn For an Eternity

by LucyBlackthorn18



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Chao Garden, Despair, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Friendship/Love, Injury Recovery, Medical Conditions, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Medical Trauma, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyBlackthorn18/pseuds/LucyBlackthorn18
Summary: Infinite is badly injured after the war and is suffering due to the Phantom Ruby. He is alone in the freezing rain before a mysterious hedgehog takes him in. Full of rage he argues and pushes the girl away even when she tries to aid him. Yet the girl continues to try to help, but why? "You're just like me. Lost in madness and despair. I won't let someone else be like me."
Relationships: Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Mysterious Hedgehog Girl

Pain...... All I feel is the immense pain in my chest. The Phantom Ruby..... Weakness..... The Resistance.... Painful memories as they pound against my skull..... Is this how I will end? Am I.....still weak? No! I'm not weak! I've never been weak! This pain is nothing! I struggle to get off the muddy ground, but my legs give out and I sink back into puddles of mud and water. How loathsome.... The endless rain in a barely lit alleyway..... Tossed aside like worthless trash.... How pathetic is this? This is no sounds aside from the rain, not one shred of anything here- 

"H-hey! Are you ok?!" I feel....warmth? A hand? I look up to see a girl..... A female hedgehog.... She's gently holding my head and caressing my face. 

"Can you hear me? Hey, stay with me. Hey, can you tell me your name?" Her eyes, they're full of kindness and sincerity. Why? Why is she trying to help me? I don't need help! I try to push her away and smack her hands off of me.

"Get off of me! I don't need your help! I don't need help from anyone! Don't touch me you lowely street rat!" *SMACK* She..... Slapped me.

"Well then, you're obviously conherent. You know, I didn't have to help you in the pouring rain, you curled up in a ball, facedown in the dirt. I could have easily gone on my merry way and left you, but didn't so next time you get attitude take it out on someone else who isn't trying to get you help. Or should I just leave and let you handle your injuries which could possibly get infections by yourself? Your choice." Hmph, so this one has an actual spine to talkback. Me, the Ultimate Mercenary, how disgraceful. Though her eyes, they changed. They're now full of anger and spite.

"Fine then. Take care. I'll just leave you alone, have fun catching pneumonia and possibly other diseases in this weather-"

"I will, I can take care of myself. I can still fight. Your help is not needed nor required." I spat those words at her before I began coughing. My lungs felt like they were on fire. I still don't need her help and yet she approaches me again.

"Man you don't make things easy. Then again I have no room to talk as I'm the same amount of stubborn. Sorry, but you ARE coming with me. Sorry for this next part." *SMACK*

* * *

I groan as I wake up in a strange room. Wait, a room? The walls are light shades of reds and even cream. There is a dresser, closet, couch, bookshelf, bedside table with a small lamp on it and a window with the red curtains pulled back. I had noticed the bed I was laying in. Plush pillows, sheets and even a heated blanket with a heating pad? Why do I not feel no pain? I look down at my chest which has been bandaged up along with my arms and hands and wait! The Phantom Ruby! Where is it?! I get out of the bed and quickly lose my balance and end on the floor where I spot my shoes, gloves and even some clothes on a table with a note..... They seem to be cleaned.....for me? I manage to pull myself up and go over to them. My shoes and gloves were cleaned and tailored. Tch, I didn't ask her to do that, yet she did this anyway. I pick up the note and read it.

"Good to know you're awake. Sorry for last night, but you weren't making things easy so had to take matters in my own hands. Luckily your injuries aren't too bad. The gem on your chest had cut you badly and you had abrasions and cuts on your arms and hands, but easy to clean and dress. The gem and the mask you had is downstairs also getting cleaned up. Come down once you're dressed and I'll make food. We can talk then."

Why is she doing this? Giving me clothes, taking care of my injuries and making me food. Is this girl insane, arrogant or just very stupid and naive? Why would she even trust me? Does she even know who I am? Whatever. I might as well see what this girl wants much less her motives. I grab the clothes she laid out for me and get changed and proceed down the staircase. This location is eerily quiet. Does this girl live alone? How big is this place? Who is she really? Could she be a spy for the resistance sent to capture me while my guard is down pretending to be a nurse or a aid? Then my nostrils were hit with the most mouthwatering aroma and my stomach begins to growl. Great, another thing that can be held over me, hunger. I begrudgingly head to the area I suppose is the kitchen and dining room where the girl is cooking breakfast. Now seeing her in clarity she is actually somewhat pleasing to look at. Long red velvet quills down her back, piercing fire gold eyes, wearing a black tank top and jeans and boots. 

"Take a picture. It'll last longer. Though oogle me anymore and I'll show you true pain." She smirks at me as she turns around and lays plates of food on the table. Bacon, eggs, sausage, ham, toast, pancakes, waffles and even coffee and juice. She is going to poison me.....

"I'm not going to poison you. If you don't want it I'll eat it all myself. Though feel free sit in silence while I do." Is she mocking me?- Wait, how did she know what I was thinking? This girl is very strange indeed..... I shouldn't let my guard down.

"Hmph, fine. I'll eat, but you will check for me for toxins. I don't trust you. Much less why go through so much for me? What are you planning and why did you help me?" I sit at the table and all she does is chuckle and smirk.

"Wow, alright then. Though the first discussion on the table is how long your stay will be. Your injuries are not severe, but you shouldn't move too much to prevent stitches popping. Then again you seem to do as you please so go right ahead. Though don't cry to me when you get hurt again. I'm not anyone's mother or nurse. I only did this because Doc thinks you're a good fit for the team."

"So this is the ulterior motive? Who is this Doc and what do they want with me? Much less who are you?" She tosses the Phantom Ruby and my mask to me both polished and cleaned and her face has a sweetly wicked smile.

"Blackthorn...... Phoenix Blackthorn."


	2. The Order of the Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the girl has mentioned her name, but who is she exactly? Will she tell me or is she continuing to hide her identity?

"Phoenix Blackthorn.....? What, trying to be edgy or something?" 

"Says the jackal who calls himself Infinite. What's your real name, Zero? Or maybe even something lamer. Besides, who are you to judge me fluff boy? You look like a giant plushie dog."

I slam my fist on the table and unintentionally break one of the plates and get food on me and she just breaks into laughter. HOW DARE SHE MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME?! This hedgehog is abnormal for even thinking she can stand up to me, I'm the superior being and her passing my mask and the ruby to me was foolish on her part. 

"I did it because Doc thought to trust you. Also I'll make a mockery of you all I want. Oh, and yes, I am a psychic. Pyrokinesis and Telekinesis. Also that ruby was checked out while you were out, nothing more an illusion maker. Sorry doesn't affect me in the slightest so go ahead and use it pup."

"Who are you calling pup?! I will absolutely annihilate you!-"

"Man, just shut up. Both of you." 

I turn my head to see a girl who looks.....exactly like the annoying Phoenix hedgehog? A twin? 

"It's eight in the morning right before our mission sis and you just have to make someone yell. Can I not just sleep in for once until eleven? Guess not. Ignore my sister ok? Just be quiet." 

She goes over to the coffee maker and begins to make her a cup. 

"Sorry sis, also....."

"Don't even tell me. Let me guess, she told you her name was Phoenix Blackthorn and how she amazingly saved you last night and she has been annoying you in my place. Am I correct?

Wait, how did she-?

"Sis, if this is another cheap stunt I will smack you. I'M Phoenix Blackthorn, the one over there is my sister Lucilla Blackthorn. She did save you last night, but why I don't understand. Also do anything to her I will to do you ten times harsher and more painful." 

My head hurts....

"Hehe, sorry, she's right though. My real name is Lucilla, but people call me Lucy. Sorry, I pretend to be Phoenix because she can be a bit.....unapproachable. So I try to get others to get to know a better version before meeting the real one...as you can see she hates when I do it. Sorry about teasing you earlier. With this, I'll leave you two alone." 

She winks at me playfully before rushing off. That girl is......strange..... Then again all of this is strange. 

"Look, if I were you I would just leave now. We're not recruiting and frankly don't like you, don't want nor do I want to train you. Got a mission in two hours and you woke me up with your stupid yelling. Say another word that isn't a decent question or even saying breakfast is good and I'll end you."

"Hm, at least your attitude is better. You're brutality honest, not teasing, not annoying. Straight forward to the point.... So I'm guessing she is the one who took care of me?"

"Cute you think I would. I don't like people nor should it be my responsibility to help others. I look out for myself and my sister. I had no part of your care so put your thanks to her and the Doctor."

"Who exactly is this "Doctor"? She mentioned a Doc, but who are they?"

She begins to sip on her coffee and she sits across from me and begins making a plate of food.

"Doctor Amelia. Don't need to tell you her last name because it's not your concern. Heritage-classified, age-don't ask, background-highly trained doctor in psychology, medicine and she's even an expert in making prosthetics. IQ-beyond genius level. Leader of the Order of the Lost and aid to all who needs it, pro bono I may add. Far better of a scientist than that so called Dr. Eggman. If you truly wanted a good plan ask her for help. Anything else?"

"Stupid question, but are you and the other girl twins-"

"Actually triplets, but you won't see much of our other sister. She has her own assignments. Lucy is the eldest, then me then Lulu. Now either eat or I eat everything myself. Pretty sure the others had already gotten up, ate and probably wandering."

"Fine, but one last thing what is this Order of the Lost-?"

"Just leave. You will heal up and leave. Doc may think you could be a good addition, but I don't. So don't even bother, but if you are honestly that curious follow me after breakfast or go back to your room and go back to sleep." 

"Fine. I want to know about the Order."

"Whatever."

* * *

After breakfast I followed Phoenix to a restricted area of the building they call the Haven. She said it holds a large hospital, rooms for the recruits, library and various other facilities. My room just so happened to be next to her's and she seems to hate the idea. Honestly, I think I like this one better than Lucy. Though this girl......there's something off about her.

"Welcome the Order's Headquarters, touch anything or talk to anyone unnecessarily I will smack you. Man, why do I have to be the keeper?" 

She opens the iron clad door to a massive room fulls of monitars, screens, tables, chairs and alot of people who all stare at me. They begin to whisper back and forth and obviously it's about me and what I had done. Some cower while some look angrily at me. Fear....hatred....not surprising I find it here.

"Geez, can they just shup up?"

She stretches and yawns before walking towards a dark brown wolf woman in a lab coat.

"Here he is Doc. He wants to know about the Order." 

She stands off to the side next to Lucy and white and grey hedgehog boy with bright orange eyes and a dark purple hedgehog girl with dark purple eyes. The wolf slowly turns to me and smiles...

"Welcome Infinite the Jackal, to the Order of the Lost. A place of refuge for rejected projects and those who have lost their entire existence. I'm so happy you're here."

W-what....?! What did she just say? Rejected projects, lost existence? Did I stumble upon a cult?

"Just tell me, is this some weird cult?"

"What?! Gracious no! Then again by the way I worded it it does seem that way..... No no, what I mean is this is a place of science for those who were created by the means of science and technology or orphans who have no one. Everyone here is either or and gathered here so they have a place to call home....because those who feel rejected are lost. You too seem to be lost and honestly perhaps it's best to stay here to be rehabilitated."

Silence......that's all I have to say..... A rehabilitation center? Rejected projects..... Orphans..... Those words, all I could feel was the building saddness and rage of my pack..... My squad who was killed, my friends, my family, I see..... This is why I am here. 

"You don't have to say yes to joining the committee, but I can still help you. Just because of what you did in your past doesn't mean you can't fix mistakes for the bright future. I'm a licensed psychiatrist so psychology, therapy, and counseling is something I offer to everyone I take in. There is also tutoring for those in school and there is help for those who are in need of a job. So even if you don't want to stay and move on you can still get help. All I ask is you try your hardest. You seem like a very nice boy, just someone who ended up in a very terrible scenario and obviously that rotten scientist used you. Then again, pain and rage makes people insane and they can do horrible and stupid things. You could be better than the you during the war, I'm only offering a hand." 

She sweetly comes over to me and....... S-she..... Hugged me..... She's not trembling, not afraid, there's no fear, no anger, she wasn't obligated or forced, to hug someone like me..... It's......warm? Like, a mother hugging a child...... Why? Why is she being so kind to me? I was evil, I hurt so many, I caused countless destruction and inflicted the world with despair......yet, to be hugged..... Something truly is too good to be true! I push her off of me and I begin to feel the familiar sensation of the Ruby and the endless anger.

"Oh dear, it seems you still don't trust this yet. I'm not surprised. Alright, take him to the training room Phoenix. Consider this a pass for today, but expect a double sometime tomorrow. Now now Infinite, if you want to release your frustration out why not train and show Phoenix? Though do be careful, some of the injuries haven't healed yet, but I'm sure-"

"Oh hell no Doc! I don't treat anyone! Don't even bother to mention that!"

The wolf woman simply giggles.

"Awww, are you shy about your skills? You're the best nurse around the medical facility so I'm sure you would be perfect for physical trainer and nurse."

Phoenix groans as she destests the whole situation. Though it doesn't stop her from forcibly grabbing my arm and dragging me away. Though the sounds of Lucy laughing is not unnoticeable.

"Wow Doc, guess the tsundere side is coming out. Maybe this means she'll actually behave and not need to go on missions for her rehab. A training partner and someone to treat."

"Possibly, I'll still keep a watchful eye on them both, but this is looking to be a very fortunate turn. Perhaps this is what they both need."

* * *

"Where are you taking me Phoenix?"

She's continued to drag me behind her for almost ten minutes. She hasn't said a word, but it feels like she wants to break my arm. I guess she really doesn't like me or be told to take care of me.

"We're here. Rules: Train by yourself, don't break anything, you injure yourself Doc can take care of you, NOT ME. Also clean up afterwards after every session and I won't end you." 

She opens the door and inside is a spacious room full of various equipment, a track to run and even scales besides bathrooms for men and women. 

"The bathrooms include showers, hot springs, the facilities, lockers and even sweats and other gear for training. Though they are locked right now so if you need to use them you're out of luck. Don't have the key, sorry. Now go on. You have weights, sports equipment, or just run around until you pass out or levitate or whatever-"

"Actually, I want to spar with you. Obviously you seem like you need the training to. Though be prepared if I hurt you-" 

*PUNCH*!!!! My body is thrown onto the floor like a ragdoll. SHE PUNCHED ME! 

"Believe me, you better keep that mouth shut. I don't like you nor will tolerate you. I have enough problems of my own to go through and babysitting you is not one. So if you want to spar you better be ready to fight. Lesson one, NEVER LOOK AWAY." 

She stands over me and her eyes have a horrendous, evil expression. One of murder and malice, pure unbridled rage. This should be fun!

* * *

*Several hours later*

We're both lying on the floor covered in bruises and my body is on fire. Taking blow after blow after blow we made each other exhausted and honestly, I probably overdid it. My injuries were burning and so many cuts and open wounds were slowly becoming numb. Yet neither of us moved, we stayed perfectly still after however long we fought. At each other's throats, violently bashing one another, perfectly matched even with the Phantom Ruby. I craned my neck as she sat up and took off her jacket she wore the entire time. It had gotten ripped and torn in various places- W-what.....? I simply looked on in confusion as her arms and even her back that wasn't covered by her shirt was adorned with hideous scars..... Some small, some large, one even the size as the one on my eye..... 

"What, got something to say? Go right ahead. Not like others don't ask already." 

She looks at me and her eyes are still full of bitter rage. Perhaps it's not the best to ask, but just what did she go through? Was she tortured? Was she a victim in the war and those are her injuries? Is that why she is so angry?

"No, I don't care about whatever sob story you have pathetic hedgehog."

"Good because thanks to you my jacket is ruined, then again, didn't expect I needed to take it off because I was hoping to knock you out. Oh well, not like I haven't walked the halls without my jacket. So want me to get Doc for you crybaby?"

I sneer at her and yet groan in pain. I really overdid it, but it did help and I do feel slightly better after our match. Though now my knuckles are now throbbing. Just more pain added on.....

"Hey, hang on...." 

She gets up and goes to a panel in the wall and grabs a medkit and comes back to me and she makes me sit up.

"Thought you said you don't treat people."

"I don't, but I can at least do some overwork and let Doc do the rest. Now, shirt off."

I simply smirk as I slide the shirt off of my head.

"Is this just your way to flirt with me-?!" 

I screech as she pours cleaning alchohol on my wounds and she smirks.

"Don't kid yourself. Nowhere near my type and I'm doing this because obviously you don't trust Doc. Though out of most I take care of you're actually well behaved, I'd normally have to use restraints or force because people move around too much. So stay still or I'll cause you more pain."

All I could do was grit my teeth as she cleaned and dressed my wounds. They stung and it didn't help everytime I flinched she dug her nails into my arm to make me be still. A strong fighter and a rough nurse, horrific scars, a defensive and bitter attitude. Even during our fight she stood her ground. Blow for blow she never wavered, never conceded, she wanted the absolute victory. How? She's no robot, cyborg, or even android. She's made of flesh and bone, I can smell the leftover blood on her around her mouth. She has the same build almost as mine, she must train daily to keep a good figure and her strength. Yet her's is so odd. It's unnatural for a regular person and especially with one who needs no weapons or an ace up their sleeve to face me. Sure, no annoying blue rat or Shadow or that scared wolf child, but still...... One mystery after another.

"There, want that scar treated too? It'll take only a second."

I was taken aback by her words.

"Scars can never heal. Don't make me laugh stupid girl."

She simply sighs and places her hands on my face. I tense as I try to slap her hands away from my face, but she overpowers my resistance and I feel a soft warmth from her hands. She then removes her soft hands from me.

"There, no more scar. You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alot longer than chapter one and a not so surprising twist *gasp*. A classic twin switch. Anyway this is still a fairly new thing I'm writing so hopefully you enjoy


	3. Scars That Won't Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the sparring session between Infinite and Phoenix it seems she still hates him, as she refuses to spar with him more. Infinite wants to learn more about the mysterious hedgehog and especially her powers, but she is becoming increasingly defensive and guarded. Why?

What......my scar......is gone? IMPOSSIBLE! Scars don't heal. She then hands me a mirror...... 

"Consider this a favor. Means you'll have to do something for me. You follow my rules and train by yourself. This is a warning. Cross me again and ask for a spar session or irritate me and I'll bring back every scar you got and double it, horrendously. Got it jackal pup? I hold the cards. You don't."

I barely listen to her. I keep staring at my reflection. My scars, they had vanished. The fur had even grown back in place. It was as if nothing had ever occured to me.... How? Why? What did she do to me? 

"Consider yourself luckly you have just minor scars. Some never heal so be grateful....."

Was that actual sadness in her voice? Can she not heal her own scars? 

"What about you? What's your scars about?"

She stares at me with a cold, bitter expression.

"Why should I bother telling you? As if you actually care. Just focus on your own demons and problems and not mine."

She spat those words viciously at me. Honestly, if she was a victim in the war I'm surprised she hasn't taken the chance to kill me, but I would have remembered her if she was a soldier or someone in the various towns I terrorized. She doesn't exactly blend in with her looks. Though I'm interested in all her secrets.

"If you're burned out from that training session then I'm leaving. I have business to attend to. You can find someone else to follow or wander by yourself and get lost. Don't matter to me at all."

She dusts herself off and places the medical supplies back and walks out of the room before the male hedgehog from before comes in.

"Geez, you sure know how to piss people off. Then again she is always angry and bitter. A glass cannon always ready to burst. So, newbie, got any plans for today?"

"No, but as if I'll go along with you. Phoenix is supposed to be my guide so I'll have to follow her won't I?"

"Oh no, she's made it obvious she wants little to do with you. Keep poking the hornet's nest and you'll get stung. Now, I'm more than happy to show you around because my mission got cancelled and obviously you could use someone to actually deal with. Plus if you want more answers about this place I'll share. So, want to continue sittimg there?"

*sigh* It seems I have very little choice. Obviously I'm being monitored for good reasons, but they did give me my mask amd ruby back. I do have alot of questions and Phoenix is too guarded and defensive. Whatever. 

"Fine, I do have alot of questions and they better be answered."

"Deal, I'll tell you anything you want to know. Plus actually give you a tour. Follow me."

* * *

So this place is a shelter for those who have lost their homes, friends, families, as well as forgotten projects that were meant to be destroyed. A place where everyone can be housed safely without worry. Doctor Amelia started this place after she worked for a heinous, pyschotic man who owned an asylum where they experimented on those to test the limits and boundaries of immortality and create synthetic beings to form an unstoppable immortal army. Every one here was either a patient at the asylum or a by product of the research. Since they had no one the man who was called Thomas Braveheart used them because he felt no one would be missed. Yet a fire started at the asylum and the projects and patients escaped and received refuge from the good doctor. With the war happening it made sense all this could happen right under the radar. I couldn't believe most of what the hedgehog called Mason told me. Yet he never faltered answering my questions or explaining how this place came to be. He went on to say how many people believed I was apart of his army or a personal spy due to the fact I was the one who was destroying the planet in acts of despair. Yet he said he wasn't scared of me at all. Apparently he's one of the only non research project or captive in the entirely of the Haven. He answered vaguely if Lucy or Phoenix were, but couldn't fully specify yet I have ideas of what occurred to them both. He leads me to the last part of the tour to the library. The room is bigger than the entirety of Doctor Eggman's own labs....... Mountains and shelf after shelf of countless bookcases of books of all shapes, sizes, colors and subjects.

"You have all access to this place, but you need a registration card to get books. Though the librarian here is out I'm sure Nights is here. She could get you one and you can start reading if you like books. I've pretty much read everything here cover to cover so if you have a specific genere in mind I can help you find it."

Wait, EVERY BOOK? There's no way.

"Just what are you? If you're not a project or a patient then why are you here? Much less what is your actual role here?

"Oh, well that's easy. I'm engaged to Lucy and I'm her personal guardian. Much less I'm a vampire if you believe in such tales. My role is look after Lucy and I'm a minor guide for those in the Haven."

..... ..... ..... What.....?

"Y-you're engaged to Lucy.....? You're a vampire? What do you hate garlic and sunlight-?

"First of all, don't believe in all that crap you see or read. Yes, I drink blood but not all the time due to substitutions I'm given. Also no, not allergic to garlic or holy water. Sunlight does harm me, but there is a special skin lotion that Doc made so it keeps me from roasting in the day or I just wear layers of clothes or a hat. I can be killed with a stake in the heart or if I'm poisoned. Also yes, I'm engaged to Lucy. I've known her for years and she's my childhood best friend. Which makes the reason why Phoenix dislike me because she's protective of her sister. Any other questions?

I blink in utter disbelief. So much to take in. I had heard of vampires, but they were just fictional monsters in books, movies, tv shows or costumes to dress up as on Halloween. 

*HISS*

Mason looks at me and bares his fangs as his eyes turn from orange to blood red. I actually jump back at the sight.

"See? Though sorry about that. Had to prove it somehow. Don't worry, not going to go after you for a snack. I'm not a bloodthirsty hunter. So relax."

"Alright......just put the fangs away."

He simply chuckles and retracts his fangs and his eyes go back to normal.

"Well, if you're engaged to Lucy does that mean Phoenix is single-?

"WHOA, hang on there. Don't raise your death flag now. She is the last person anyone wants to date much less flirt with. She'll break anyone who tries to anyway. Look, you don't seem all that bad, but don't chase after her. I mean it...."

He seems genuinely nervous. Is she that terrifying? 

"He's not lying....."

A small, quiet voice speaks up as the dark purple hedgehog girl walks up with several books in hand. 

"Phoenix is terrifying and she won't hesitate to rip out throats or be as brutal as possible. She's very dangerous so please don't mess with her."

"I'm not interested in her. She's beneath me. I was just asking in case I had to deal with anyone else. I think I'm going back to my room. Thanks for the tour."

Mason and the girl hedgehog simply look at me as I walk off back to my room. My mind swarming with even more questions than the answers Mason provided me. Yet all I can think about is Phoenix healing me. Mason wouldn't answer any question about her. Saying her business wasn't his place to tell others especially since she doesn't talk to anyone. That girl is so distant..... Yet, there's just something about her that draws me to her. Even if for a few hours she captured my attention greatly. I keep pondering the moments of our sparring session as I round back to the general area and head towards my room where I spot her. She's alone reading some book in the living room and writing something in a notebook. I wonder.....


	4. Notes of Bitter Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infinite sits with Phoenix even though she tries to ignore him and his gaze as she prepares for tomorrow

"What are you writing?" 

Phoenix lets out a small groan and she looks up.

"Making notes for my mission tomorrow. Now shut up and go away. I'm busy."

She then places headphones in her ears seemingly to block out noises and goes back to her notes. She highlights various sections of the books in her lap as she then writes various notes on paper. I try to lean over her shoulder to see what she is writing before she glares at me and growls as her quills spike up.

"Why are you leaning over all me? My stuff doesn't concern you. Can't you just away?"

"Why should I? Much less why are you so secretive? Something to hid?"

"No, but if it doesn't concern you then stop trying to find out. Just leave me alone." 

She gathers her stuff and places it in a bag and storms off, but she leaves behind a scrap of paper from her notebook. Curious I pick it up and read. It's information about a lab in the freezing mountains. Weather, temperature, map directions, gear to pack. Wow, she's pretty thorough. This must be that mission she had to reschedule or apart of the double because of me. No wonder she is angry. Not like it's my fault. Though she may need this back, or not. I guess another chase is on hand or I can keep this on me to get another rouse of anger. I smirk as I place the paper in my pocket and continue to head to my room as Lucy stops me.

"Soooooooo, how was being with the REAL Phoenix Blackthorn? Sorry again for tricking you. I just try to help my sister make allies or friends since she's too reserved and defensive 'round others. I just try help out especially since she is pretty lonely and isolated. I want my sis to join some crowds or at least have one genuine friend, but obviously she pushes others away. Then again, I'm just being a meddlesome sister who should probably mind my own business and doing this probably just does more worse than good huh? Sorry, I just don't like seeing people end up like my sister....."

"What do you mean like her? Not like I care, but you can amuse me."

She stays very silent and rubs her arms. That expression.....fear, despair, anxiety...... 

"Mason mentioned this place was created because of a man named Thomas Braveheart. How did you two get involved? Were you picked up off the street-?"

"No........it was never hard for HIM. HE never had a hard time to ever get us...... Especially since we lived with him......"

"Lived with? By force? You don't seem the type to be will-......"

She's trembling..... Familiar emotions rise in me. It's what I yearned and adored when I went mad. Yet seeing how this man caused terror for this girl makes me wonder more, but it's obvious she's beginning to clam up as she tries to move on to another subject.

"It's the past now, I have to come to understand that..... Just, don't take everything she says to heart. She's really not a bad person.... It's all stress. A-anyway, how about we hang out?"

"Don't you find that inappropriate? You're engaged to Mason."

"Yes, but I'm allowed to have platonic relationships and you no offense are really not my type. I like the artsy types. Singers, musicians, drama, or those who want to be linguistics teachers. Mason is all of the above plus he matches my personality perfectly with being a nice balance of introvert and extrovert. Nice and quiet, but out there enough having fun with friends with just a tad bit of my kind of nerdy."

"How do you know I'm not that type?" 

I simply smirk, but she looks at me squarely up and down. 

"You're a mercenary and a big ball of fluff. Not nerdy, not into the arts, and especially not the calm and quiet type. You do things with a bang so no, nowhere close to my type. You're my sister's type. Honestly if you want to date my sister I say go for it. I'll even be your wing woman. I digress though."

"You consider me her type?"

"Oh trust me, you're just perfect. You both are more alike than what's on the surface. I can help you get closer to her. Look, I'm just trying to make sure she has someone else in her corner. Friends, a lover, someone to say they do care about her. Even if I have to relentlessly push for it she needs to know how much she's cared about."

To care so deeply about her sister. Reminds me of my pack..... 

"You know, I don't know how you do things, but if you want another team even if it's for breaking something like buildings or cars call me up. I don't mind backing up someone for some demo therapy. Actually in the back alley of here there is alot of stuff from wreckages we salvage. The good stuff we keep while the useless junk we smash. If the training room isn't good enough come out there and just go at it. Not saying you should, but offer stands on the table for you." 

She offers a hand out to me. She smiles at me. This is the girl who saved my life and she wants to continue to help me and even offers to be part of another pack..... There's no hostility, no toxicity, nothing..... 

"Why are you so kind to me?"

"Again, you're just like my sister. Honestly if you two do get together I could call you little bro-"

"No, absolutely not."

"Kill joy. Garden. Very back as far as you can go, you'll know which one, she goes there for peace and quiet. She'll need that note back. Remember that the offers stands for you. See ya bro!" 

She playfully sticks her tongue out and takes off. Leaving me to stand there and be lost in all my thoughts. Such a carefree girl.... Much less so kind and generous towards me. A new pack......? Is she actually serious? I sigh deeply, would that be the right choice for me? No, I don't need to lose another pack much less I don't know if I can trust the others. Whatever, I might as well return the note to Phoenix. Lucy said she was in the garden. Here goes nothing I guess.

* * *

This is some weird garden layout. One bright and colorful with running waterfalls and rainbows and yet here this one is more macabre. Twisted trees, greyish rocks, is the water made of blood.....? I look at the reddish water flowing and even to see pumpkins and the area is surrounded by black fencing. This is more so my type of garden than the previous one I searched, but Lucy did say the furthermore back of the garden and that I'll know which one to look. I scan around and I spot her on the small island surround by the red river under a single twisted tree with a little creature next to her and she's still reading. 

"There you are. So this is your secret spot. Not half bad of a garden."

She immediately shuts the book and she is exceptionally angry. So much that the small creature next to her wakes up and it also has an angry expression.

"CHAO CHAO!"

"Don't bother with him Pucca, let me take of him and you go back to sleep. Here sweetie."

She feeds the little one an assortment of fruits and nuts before the creature yawns and falls back alseep on a hoodie on the ground. Phoenix then jumps over to my side of the riverbank. She crosses her arms and huffs.

"Can you not just buzz off? Go break something or be someone else's shadow. I'm busy and I don't have time for nonsense."

I hold out the paper to her and she gives me a puzzled look before she takes it. She looks at it and her face then turns red from embarrassment. She looks away and her quills spike up.

"W-whatever. Maybe I dropped it on purpose. Thanks anyway."

Seems she is having a hard time saying that. 

"Just thought you could use it back. What is your mission anyway?"

"S-someone is curious."

Still off guard and still red from the embarrassment of dropping her notes. Not so tough and bold huh?

"Fine, I'll tell you. It's to find and collect more evidence on any remaining Braveheart labs. Find notes, blueprints, journals, audio tapes or whatever kind of collective file and ascertain all info. Destroy any and all the labs to cover the tracks. Turning over any researchers in the process is also a priority besides rescuing hostages. Alot of research in needed for such covert operation. So I have alot of books and files to go through to prepare for what's in the mountains. The team comprises me, Lucy, Mason, and one other person. Lucy and Mason already has their preparations and notes done so mine is left."

"How long will you be gone?"

"A few days perhaps five at best. Sorry if that bursts a bubble or two. Though I wish the last person in the team would step up. Also trying to call out because they want to laze around doing nothing. Then again, he's always been a dumb older brother."

"Older brother? You have more siblings?"

She sighs and rubs her forehead.

"Two headaches called brothers. The eldest Dimitri, then Chris, then Lucy, me and Lulu. Then our two cousins Jake and Priscilla. Our collective family..... All by blood.... More than most want to say...." 

"You say that if you hate them."

"It's not hate. It's frustration for ignorance and stupidity. Lucy has nothing wrong except for boyfriend options, Chris and Dimitri are just stupid, Jake makes poor daring opinions as well with girls and Priscilla is perfect as she is my mayhem buddy. She's also too young to do stupid stuff anyway." 

"That's right." 

A little girl with bright golden yellow and red velvet quills walks up with dual pistols holstered on a belt. She seems no more than five years old. She's carrying a small egg in her hands.

"Huh, where did you get that egg Priscilla?"

She walks up and sits at the riverbank edges. Phoenix then sits down next to her and the little girls holds the egg gently.

"Came from the hero garden. There's two of them and Dr. Amelia said I could have one. I know how to care for Chaos. Besides, this gives me a chance to care for Pucca and also hatch my own Chao. I wanna train the Ultimate Chao, just like you big sis." 

She smiles sweetly as Phoenix pets her head and the creature wakes up and flies to the small girl. 

"Chao chao chao!"

It has a small heart above it's head and it nuzzles the young girl affectionately and looks happily at the egg. 

"Alright alright. You can take care of Pucca while I'm gone. Though it's almost dinner time and you better get washed up and return the egg back so it can hatch. I'll be inside soon. Then I'll tuck ya in and read you stories."

"Alright, but you better bring me back souvenirs from the mission. Even if it's weapons or stuff to break."

"Anything for my little buddy. Now go on."

She ruffles the little girl's quills as she goes off with the egg and Phoenix is actually smiling genuinely.

"Huh, so you can smile. Interesting."

"I will break you jackal boy." 

She proceeds to elbow me in the stomach and I fall to my knees as the Chao with her grabs the hoodie and they go off. 


End file.
